


【绅士们】Flaymond片段

by Lucerous



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous
Summary: 草稿箱翻出来三月看完绅士们写的两个片段…Raymond/Fletcher，斜线有意义！
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 6





	【绅士们】Flaymond片段

**Nightmare Fuel / 万恶之源**

Raymond从没听过Fletcher这号人物，直到他自己送上门来。全英格兰最出色的私家侦探？不，那该是我的招牌，Ray在心里默默纠正。

要弄到Fletcher的天价保险单并不难，一份履历，当然简单的多。事实上，Ray甚至有些为自己过强的信息搜集能力感到后悔。

Fletcher，该死的Fletcher。  
[他究竟为什么点开那个愚蠢的歌舞表演？](https://music.163.com/mv/5564803/?userid=1505202839)

人类的好奇心才是永恒万恶之源。

现在Ray将永远忘不了Fletcher穿着深v白衬衫和同色紧身裤对他使劲拧腰摆臀抛媚眼的样子(it's on fucking internet，Ray诅咒地盯着那425个点赞的人

那时候他多大，大学毕业？

Fletcher系着领带，像所有年轻男孩儿一样，并不正式，黑色丝带在颈上随意围了两圈，在领前交叉，自然垂下。半长的棕色头发，戏剧化的乱糟糟，浮夸的墨镜。

什么让你放弃音乐事业改行做了私家侦探，Ray嘲讽地想。80s的流行旋律未经允许爬进了他的脑子，Ray有些粗暴地合上了笔记本电脑。

无论如何，他得承认。Fletcher是个相当漂亮的婊子(cunt)，并且狡猾。连岁月也没有过多地改变这点，只让他变得更加精明罢了。

*

“说些我不知道的。”

“我喜欢你。”

“这我知道。”

Fletcher摘下墨镜，漂亮的蓝眼睛对Ray翻了个白眼。

**Caught Me Again (制作人Ray / 编剧Fletcher)**

“你喜欢这个故事吗，亲爱的？完全建立在真人基础上哦。”隔着墨镜，Fletcher谄媚地眨眼，试图使自己看起来更性感一点。

剧本摊在Ray的办公桌上，但制作人本人并没什么表情。“我欣赏你丰富的想象力，Fletcher，现在我是个黑帮分子了。”

“不，不不不，那一点儿也不重要，编剧当然要有想象力。”Fletcher看起来更得意了，大概他只听到了对方说“欣赏”两个字。

Ray合上剧本，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。

“别生气我亲爱的”，Fletcher补充说道，“重要的是，你总能抓住我。”


End file.
